


Never truly forget

by misslmf



Series: x reddie fics x [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is married and Richie is kind of upset, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Richie Tozier, Rated T for Trashmouth, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a comedian, but he doesn't know why, he just doesn't remember it, he just doesn't remember it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: Richie Tozier is performing one of his famous shows and suddenly he sees someone in the front row that catches his eyes. And of course where else would he meet him personally, than the men's restroom?——there is some mature language in this so be careful if you’re not too fond of stuff like that





	Never truly forget

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a prompt i found on instagram account called @reddieforlove who reposted it from tumblr but i'm not sure who the orginal writer was, i'm sorry :(

Richie Tozier stood in the wings of the theatre he was about to perform in, hopping up and down nervously as he mentally prepared himself, trying to calm down before he had to run on stage and start his performance. From the opposite side of the stage he could see his manager counting down from three. As soon as he clenched his fist, Richie took and deep breath and walked onto the stage, waving and speaking into thee microphone, greeting everyone and smiling. The applause was roaring in his mind but he didn't mind so much; after the amount of shows he'd done, he got used to it. In fact, he loved it. Eventually when he reached centre stage, he put the mic into the socket and started his act.

"Hello everybody, how're we doing tonight?" He said. There was cheering louder than anything and Richie grinned in response. "Sorry, I couldn't hear that, can you not all speak at once?" Everyone in their seats laughed and clapped again.

Richie always enjoyed performing and this was his biggest venue yet. The fact that his manager was able to book him it for him was a feat in itself and he was so grateful, if not a bit nervous. But he started his familiar act that he'd done so many times and quickly fell into routine.

"My name is Richie Trashmouth-" Richie's eyes scanned over the hundreds of faces in front of him and one suddenly stood out like a spotlight had shone on him. He was sitting in the front row and was looking up at Richie with a similar expression and a light flush on his cheeks. "Uh, my name is Richie Trashmouth Tozier and..."

He got over his little stumble after seeing the guy in the crowd and carried on suddenly. The show was going flawlessly until the section where he called on someone in the audience. As usual, Richie took a comically long amount of time to pick someone. His finger pointed around and he closed his eyes, picking someone at random. When he opened his eyes again, he found that his finger had stopped right on the man that had made his trip over his line. He froze up. They locked eyes and now both of them had red faces. Richie shook his head a minuscule amount and moved his finger to the right until it was at a different person, who clapped wildly and grinned a bunch. Richie laughed lightly at the woman and kept going, now trying harder than ever to push that mysterious man out of his head. It was hard but as long as he could keep it up for another hour.

And oh boy did that hour went by like molasses, slower than any show he'd ever done in the past. But then it was over. People were standing up and laughing and cheering and shouting and clapping. Richie beamed and bowed a couple of times. Against his will his eyes moved and there he was again. The man was on his feet - thank _god _\- and smiling, clapping just as hard as the rest of the people around him. Richie realised that he was standing there frozen, staring at this random guy that he'd never met before. He jolted a little and brought his smile back.

"I've been Richie Trashmouth Tozier and you've been a wonderful crowd, thank you so much." Richie bowed a final time. "Goodnight everybody." He walked off stage and waved to everyone as he went. When he got away from the wings he was jumped by his manager who enthusiastically shook his hand and clapped.

"Amazing job Trashmouth! Another wonderful set!" He yelled. "Now, let's talk about the next one. I think that you should-"

The annoying nagging noise of his managers voice disppeared from his mind and he instead just heard ghostly voices ringing in his ears.

_'Beep-beep Richie.' 'Trashmouth pussy!' 'Just shut up Richie!'_

"Yeah okay, whatever," Richie waved his manager away and turned around. "Can we make a raincheck on that one?" The small man in front of him tried to carry on but Richie just started walking away towards the exit. "Alright, bye man."

Richie pushed the door open and got a bit of a shock when it was almost pitch dark with just the stars and the moon lighting up the back parking lot. He had entered the theatre in broad daylight and there weren't exactly any windows in his dressing room that was underneath the stage. How long had he been there?

"Alright now I just gotta find the 'commoners entrance'." Richie laughed a little at his stupid - and possibly slightly offensive - joke and started wandering around a bit. He couldn't stop thinking about those strange voices that had entered his mind. And it had all started when he saw that guy in the crowd. Another thing he couldn't stop thinking about. 

Eventually he found the front of the theatre and could hear laughter and loud voices from inside. He could only assume that that must have been the bar that he'd heard so much about when he'd passed audience members in his car on his way out. He couldn't believe that not in one theatre he'd ever performed in had he entered the bar at the front.

Then he realised why.

As soon as he walked in he was crowded by a few fans all asking for a picture or an autograph and Richie took some steps back holding up his hands. He hurried off round a corned and hid in the toilets. Before anyone else saw him anywhere. Thankfully, the public did have the general decency to not follow him in there. He back up against the sinks and leaned his head back, sighing out loudly. He found he didn't exactly care if anyone else was in there, as long as he didn't get bombarded by them. Spinning round to face the mirror, he saw how red and flushed his face looked. He dug into his pockets and held his huge glasses in his hand. Richie groaned and his eyes started stinging.

"Damn contacts." He said under his breath. He slowly took them out and dropped them in the bin, putting on the glasses and pushing them up his nose. Looking in the mirror he almost laughed at how magnified his eyes were. "God, I look 12 again..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence and tried hard to think about his past. But it was like everything was gone. Like all of his memories had been drained and flushed right down the toilet.

Suddenly there was a rattling and a wheezing noise coming from one of the bathroom stalls. It made Richie jumped back and he knocked his hip on the sink.

"Fuck shit!" He hissed, rubbing it. "Ugh that hurt like a motherfucking _bitch_."

"Richie?" The man said from the stall. Richie froze.

"Um... no?" He said back.

The door lock unlatched and it swing open. Out came the man that had stuck out like a sore thumb to Richie in the audience. He was clutching a small blue inhaler close to his mouth, like he was about to take another big breath from it. Something about that thing made something in Richie's stomach feel weird. Like a million butterflies were fluttering around in there. And the man's face... It just made him feel strange.

"Hi." The man said with a little smile. "I really like your show today. You were pretty funny. Good job man."

"Thanks." Richie said. "Yeah, I thought it was kind of funny too." The toilet stall man smiled and laughed quietly. "Hey, what's your name?"

"M- Me?" He stuttered. "Like, _me _in here?"

"No, the other man holding the inhaler and quivering like a chihuahua behind you, move out of the way." Richie said sarcastically with a little eye roll. "Yes you. You know _my_ name, it seems only fair."

"Right, ha." The guy said. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and smiled a cute smile again. Well, it was cute in Richie's opinion. "My name's Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak."

The name made Richie jolt and stand up a little straighter. Like it was familiar. Like he'd heard it before. Like he already knew Eddie Kaspbrak.

"Do I know you?" Richie said, sliding closer to him. "I saw you in the audience and you really stuck out. Like maybe we were friends before or something?" Eddie stiffened and he truly turned red like a beet this time.

"No, no I don't think so. I've never know a Richie Tozier before..." Eddie looked a little cautious as he said it, like he was doubting himself in some way. "Uh, except from on TV any everything, you know?"

"Oh, yeah of course. Makes sense." Richie turned around and for some reason, his mouth changed into a smile. A small one, but one nonetheless. "Well um, I guess I'll see you around Eddie Kaspbrak."

"Yeah..." Eddie shied away and rattled his inhaler once more, taking another long breath of it. "God..."

Richie stopped.

"Are you okay?" Richie said, still facing away from Eddie. "You seem to be pretty attached to that little guy there. Got asthma?"

"Nah, I like to just take this for fun." Eddie said, looking at Richie dead in the eye. When Richie didn't say anything or react at all, Eddie sighed. "That was a joke. Yes. I have asthma. I thought you were supposed to be a comedian?"

Richie laughed at that one.

"Yeah, I thought so too." He said. He ruffled his black curls and pushed his glasses further up his nose. All of a sudden, Eddie was right up in his face, and there were staring at each other. Richie sucked in a deep breath. Eddie frowned and squinted.

"You know what..." Eddie whispered. The breath tickled Richie's face and made him shiver a little bit. "Maybe I do know you..."

"Do you want to go on a date with me Eddie Kaspbrak?" Richie blurted out. Eddie took a few large steps back until he was pressed up against the wall. Gasping, he put the inhaler to his lips _again _and sucked the medicine in.

"Um, you see-" Eddie tried to breathe. "Maybe we could- look, I should say-" His efforts didn't seem to be working very well.

"Calm down okay?" Richie crouched down and sat on the floor with Eddie. "Take deep breaths and maybe take your thing again. Is doing it fourth time in the space of about five minutes unhealthy?"

"No, it's just-"

"Eddie? Are you alright in there honey?" A woman called from outside the toilet. "It's getting late and you know what happens in the morning when you don't get enough sleep!"

Eddie sighed and shook his head. He pocketed the inhaler and sighed.

"That's my fiance." He said quietly. "I'm engaged."

"Oh. Right." Richie said, nodding over and over again. "Of course, we probably shouldn't go on a date if youur engaged. To a _woman_." Richie chuckled a bit. "I don't usually hook up with fans anyway." When he winked, Eddie got all flustered.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that to an engaged man Richie Trashmouth." Eddie said breathlessly. "You might make-"

"EDDIE! ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE IN THERE?!"

The woman screaming from outside the toilet really didn't help with the mood. But it didn't stop Richie from blushing.

"You. Are. Adorable!" Richie said in a silly high pitched voice. He had no idea why but he pinched Eddie's cheeks and squealed (as much as a grown man could), "Cute, cute, _cute, Eds!”_

Eddie squirmed away.

"Don't call me Eds-" Eddie stopped and frowned, slightly uncomfortable at how easily those words fell from his lips, like he’d said them a thousand times before.

"Oh come of Eddie, nicknames are great." Richie said with a wink. "If we ever see each other again after this I’ll be sure to alert you with a big loud Eddie Spaghetti just to show you." He hated that the name rolled off his tongue so easily. It just didn't make much sense.

Eddie scowled but in a joking manner. He took Richie's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Maybe we will." Eddie whispered. "I don't know what it is but... I think maybe you were right. Maybe we were friends." He leaned forward suddenly and pressed the tiniest of kisses on Richie's cheek.

"Get out of here you naughty little engaged man." Richie said jokingly. "And don't tell your wife."

“She’s not my wife yet." Eddie said quickly. Eddie turned red and looked at his feet as Richie smiled at his words. "Anyway, it was great to meet you."

"Great to meet you too." Richie said quietly, letting Eddie's hand drop.

Eddie back away towards the entrance, still staring at Richie, moving until he eventually hit the wall and had to actually watch where he was going. He waved a little and spun round, rushing out of the toilets.

"Bye Eddie. Hopefully I'll see you around." Richie said to no one in particular. He officially dubbed himself insane and he shook his head. "Right well, time to crawl out the window to avoid everyone." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Peace out bitch."

Richie hated that fact that Eddie had seen him fall out of the window onto his face, cracking his glasses lens.

**Author's Note:**

> turns out now i'm a huge reddie fan and now they're the main source of all my writing i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
also, i was gonna write the thing that richie actually says in his act in It Chapter 2 but i honestly couldn’t bring myself to do it lol  
i hope you enjoyed reading this and the reddie love made you all warm and fuzzy :))  
thank you for reading !


End file.
